Bitter Partings
by Mockingtale Bright
Summary: In the beginning of the Fourth Age, Legolas feels the call of the sea. Arwya, his human lover despairs. Talking to Gimli, she realizes that they were doomed from the very start. He is an Elf and she is a mortal. And it is time to let him go.


_**Bitter Partings**_

_**by Astraea Concord**_

_**A/N:**_ **Reading the numerous LegolasxHuman pairings here, it got me wondering, what about when Legolas departs from the sea? Indeed, the call of the sea for the Elves interests me. I will be writing another fic about the call of the sea with Legolas in it, and it will be about Arwen. After the death of Aragorn, Legolas offers her a place on his ship, for her to repent her choice and sail to Valinor. The fic will be about the conversation that follows. It will be sad, but for now tell me how you think of this one!**

* * *

At first we were so happy, you and me among the plants and trees in Ithilien. You were you then, my lover, my life. You were not an Elf, I was not of Man and I admit I took all your beauty and love for granted. I knew of the sea-calling, but I never thought that it applied to you. How could it? You, Legolas Greenleaf long under the trees, your love for all things green and growing, how could the whisper of waves crashing upon the shore mean anything to you?

And then we were there. Dol Amroth on the castle rooftops, I was playing my harp and we were singing a melody, and bliss was on your face and it was as well on mine. I smiled at you and you smiled back.

But your gaze strayed towards the sea, and your smile faltered for a little while, a flash of a moment compared to time. And as your eyes glanced towards the sea, so did my heart stutter, and the words of Arwen Undomiel come back to me. A reminder of the calling, the calling of the sea. But when you turned your eyes back to me and I saw that they were full of love like undying flames, then did my heart rest easy and her words like mist dissipated in the summer breeze and we continued to sing.

That was the last time we visited Dol Amroth. Although the Prince begged us visit, I would always find some excuse, some petty reason for us not to go. Did you know? Perhaps you did, you with your wisdom and your eyes seeing through me, all my complexities, all my flaws- my very own soul. I could not dream of losing you, and still then I underestimated the call of the sea.

Many Summers passed and still we walked and laughed beneath the trees. Then one night as we sat on the porch outside the home we built, a wind, cool and strong- salty from the sea. You stood up, although I think you barely noticed, and let the wind caress your fair face and your fair hair, and when you opened your eyes I saw a longing in them. A strange longing I could not fathom and when you looked at me, I saw a flash of pain.

I could not sleep since then.

Months passed, and the roses bloomed and were a deep, rich red. I was in the garden, singing to myself and reveling in the beauty of such vibrant color when I saw you walking towards me, and your eyes were pained and troubled.

You told me you wished to build a boat, and sail beyond the reaches of this plane. To the place of your forefathers, to Valinor. You had heard the cry of the gulls and the sea, and now your heart could bear it no longer.

I cried and said "To leave me?" and then I turned away from you and ran. And so you built a boat, and I came to you not once but many and begged you to stay, with me, and hear the wind whistling through the soft leaves of the dark trees instead. But alas, you said no, and although your eyes were sad and filled with such suffering, you said no more.

Months passed. Your boat took long to build but there would come a time when the boat will be built and that time approaches. I turn grey and pale, and the sun no longer holds any comfort for me, nor do the roses and the trees. I sit there a mere shell of my former self in our garden, and even there the plants seem grey and withering. It is such a day for me when he comes, Gimli, the Dwarf. Your best friend and he comes looking for me. Then seeing me in such a ghostly and lost state, he sits next to me on the grass and we watch the flowers and trees in silence.

Then I can take it no longer and I turn to him. "Why?" I ask, and my lips are numb and my words a mere whisper. There is despair in my eyes and my chest feels empty, as though my heart has been wretched away from me. He looks at me for awhile, with his stern, hard eyes and it is awhile before he answers.

"It is the call of the sea. And it calls to him, as it does all of his kindred"

"I do not understand", I whisper "Am I not enough? Am I not reason enough for him to stay? Is my voice to him not stronger than the sighs of the sea?". The sky above us is fading and turning grey, twilight approaches and wisps of grey clouds still hang in the sky. "Oh child, I do not doubt his love for you. You yourself should not! For when we traveled together to Fangorn and beyond, I saw in his eyes his longing for you. And yet child, you must understand that the longing for the sea is different from his longing of you. Indeed, he is torn between two."

But I do not yet understand, and the breeze that follows your words chills me to the very core. "If he goes, I shall never see him again. Oh Gimli! My heart despairs. Does he not know that if he goes, my heart goes also?".

Twilight has come, and already the first twinkling of the stars are seen in the sky, and the young moon- a sliver of shining silver ascends against the dark blue. "Arwya" and his voice is quiet and low, "I think you must see this Arwya, although it pains me to tell you. For you are mortal Arwya, and there will come a time when you must pass. But he, Legolas, he is an Elf, immortal and indeed blessed to live forever where he chooses.

If he stays- if you beg him and he gives, your time together will be joyful, but brief. For you will age with time Arwya. And he will remain as youthful. Could you bear it? To watch yourself grow old and aged, your beauty and vigor diminished, while he remain young and strong, you watching him from a high window, your bones weary while he runs among the green leaves of Ithilien? I think not Arwya. And could you allow him to bear the same torture? To watch you waste away while he lives? I know that Legolas will gladly give up immortality to be with you Arwya, but he is not like Queen Arwen Half-elven, he does not have the gift of choice although I know he dearly wishes it were not so. And it is not so Arwya. And my pity for you both is great."

"But I love him" my lips are numb and tears are falling down my cheeks. "And I cannot bear to see him leave"

"But Arwya" and his stern eyes turn to mine. "It is time for him to go."

As he says this, it seems my winter has grown all the more cold. I wish nothing more now, then to curl up among the gardens and die, for my despair now weighs so heavy in my heart that all hope and breath has passed from me. You are an Elf, and I of Man. And soon, even if you stay or leave, you will be lost to me.

It is Spring. And your boat is finished, and the conversation I had with your best friend still plays repeatedly in my mind. Soon you will board this boat and sail away from me, our time is running out.

I sit again in our garden. The birds are singing although I cannot feel their joy.

And then it is clear to me, and I understand.

From the moment you and I touched fingertips and circled each other in the Golden Hall of Meduseld, I in that red dress and you with the light of the stars upon your brow. From the moment your glance kept straying to mine and your blue-grey eyes met my soft brown ones. It is clear to me now, as I sit here and remember, the clouds have been blown away and the sun is shining- although the sun's rays are like the touch of ice.

We were doomed from the very start.

You are an Elf. You are immortal, and I? I am of Man, mortal and doomed to die. We were simply never meant to be.

It is a cold fate my love. A cruel destiny, lovers meant to be torn apart. You and I wish it were not so. But it is. And it is bitter that we can do nothing about it.

We were never meant to be. And yet… And yet we were. When you kissed me under the clear starry skies on the plains of Rohan, when you brought me to Ithilien and there we built a home together and brought such life to such a cold, desolate and barren wasteland. I realize that we were meant to be.

So now I stand here, in the harbor before your great ship. You are standing before me. Our time has run out and now it is time to say goodbye.

You are anguished to see me, but I smile at you and embrace you. The sea gulls are crying upon the shore and the waves sigh and crash among the rocks, the sight is beautiful. 'Legolas', I say. 'My love, do not grieve for our parting, for is it not said that we will meet again? At the end of all times?'

And your eyes are indeed grieved, but I smile again and touch your face and say no more.

Legolas. You cannot be torn into two. We've had our time, among the light and leaves of Ithilien. I love you so much it pains me, do you not know?

And yet, as the sails are let down and the anchor is lifted, as you look towards the sea, as this boat sails on the Straight Road and I can see its size diminishing, I realize that I have to let you go.

I have to let you go.

Farewell my love. I shall see you at the Great End.

* * *

_**A/N:**_**The Great End is referring to 'Dagor Dagorath' or the Final Battle. It is featured in the _Quenta Simarillion _and as such is not in the published Simarillion (or so I've been told). By the way, does anyone want a sequel to this? It'll be sweet and about how they are united... after a long, long time.**

**Review please!**


End file.
